


Necessary Roughness

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Necessary Roughness

  


__________________________________

  
His day had really, really sucked. On the suckage scale of one to twelve, it had to have been a goddamned thirteen… Chad had spent the last six hours longing for precisely this moment, when he could throw his gear in a locker and get the hell out of Dodge before something else went wrong. Andrea's car was gone, so he figured she was still finishing up the paperwork she'd been complaining about at breakfast and he reached into the mailbox to retrieve the latest pieces of junkmail. Walking up the steps, he thumbed through the pile to see if there was anything worth looking at and unlocked the door – tossing his keys on the coffee table and heading towards the master bedroom to change out of the suit he'd worn to the hearings which Steve had insisted that he go to, he was too engrossed in looking through the mail to notice a pair of brown eyes watching him in a predatory manner.

As soon as Chad stepped over the threshold into the bedroom he shared with Andrea, he heard someone running up behind him and turned just in time to see his girlfriend launch herself at him. "Whoa!" The mail went flying every which way as Andrea slammed into him and his shoulders hit the floor hard, the fabric of his suit jacket making him slide backwards. "What the-"

She silenced him with a hungry kiss and when he was still too stunned at her attack to resist, Andrea grabbed his tie and pulled him to a sitting position, simultaneously reaching around him to knock his hands behind his back. Chad heard the rasping _click! _ of the handcuffs almost before he felt the cold metal biting into his wrists, then she was kissing him again; harder this time. When she let him up for air, Andrea shoved him back to the floor and loosened his tie with urgent fingers before taking hold of the collar of his dress shirt and tearing it open; fabric ripped and buttons went flying. "I've been thinking of you all day in this suit," she growled, sucking his earlobe into her mouth before moving back to his lips. "So… fucking…sexy," Andrea breathed in between mind-numbing kisses.

Her hands ran over his chest, and she pressed her hips down to rub against him – he'd been rock hard ever since she'd pounced on him. He gasped her name as she darted down to lick her way down his stomach, then his mind simply seized up and refused to function when Andrea scooted even lower and started to mouth him through his trousers.

The fact that his hands were handcuffed behind his back and most of his weight and hers was pressing down on them didn't even cross his malfunctioning mind when she drew away slightly and massaged his cock roughly through the fabric. "Do you want it?" Andrea purred up at him. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Chad nodded weakly. "Say it." She rubbed harder, pulling away when he tried to shove his hips up against her. "_Say_ it."

He gasped for breath. "F-fuh-fuck me."

"Good boy," Andrea said sweetly, then nearly ripped his trousers in her urgency. His belt and badge were hurled across the room along with his issued weapon, and she opened his pants just enough to pull his cock out. Chad groaned as she bent over him once more, taking him into her mouth and sucking eagerly while she moved off to one side and wriggled out of her shorts. Then she was straddling him again and claimed him inside her body with a forceful motion that made his back arch. Tossing her hair back from her face and pulling her tank top off, Andrea reached down to brace her hands on his chest and began to ride him hard.

Chad had never seen her quite like _this_ before – she was like a wild thing, bucking and writhing atop him with cries of pleasure so intense that they sounded like snarls. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but he certainly wasn't complaining; Andrea had always enjoyed their lovemaking and was very vocal in that enjoyment, but seeing her like this was hotter than hell. She reached back behind herself to grab at his legs, undulating her hips in some sort of new move that made him cry out.

Pleasure welled up inside him so intensely that he knew he couldn't hold back but thankfully Andrea was close enough so that when his muscles began to seize up with the beginnings of orgasm, she climaxed with a earsplitting shriek and tightened around him. Chad came so hard that he saw splintering afterimages of light from behind his tightly closed eyelids, and the back of his head hit the floor with a crack. He struggled to draw breath into lungs that were starving for air, only dimly aware of a barely conscious Andrea slumped across his chest.

She lifted her head slowly and looked down at him through heavily lidded eyes. "Are you okay?"

Chad opened his mouth to say that he was more than okay, but it just came out as "Unnnnnnh."

Andrea moved off of him and began to search for the keys to the cuffs. "I'm sorry," she said, starting to look embarrassed. "I didn't mean to just jump you like that… I just got so excited."

His mind finally recovered enough to start working and letting him speak again. "I wasn't really complaining," Chad pointed out, rolling on his side so she could take the cuffs off before he rubbed at his wrists – he'd have marks for sure. "Besides, you can't rape the willing. Well, I guess I was really the startled-but-willing."

She sighed with relief and bent to kiss him. "I love you," Andrea whispered.

Chad tried to reach for her as she sat back up, but winced when the movement made him aware of how sore his arms and back were. "I love y-_ouch_."

"Oh, I hurt you!" She swooped down on him immediately. "I'm so _sorry…!_"

"No, it's fine – I'm fine," Chad reassured her as he tucked himself back in his pants and zipped up. "It's not every day I get attacked by a beautiful lust-crazed woman in the privacy of my own home," he grinned. "And after the day I've had, believe me… it's the best thing that could have happened to me."

Andrea chewed on her bottom lip, looking adorable with her hair all messed up and hanging in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Chad reached for her again. "Come on, let's go take a shower."

She scrambled to her feet and he pretended that he needed to find where his badge had gotten to, so that Andrea was out of sight before he stood and limped painfully after her, rubbing his bruised tailbone. The next time she got it into her head to do this, he'd insist upon being sexually assaulted on a softer surface.

~_fin_~  
__________________________________

  



End file.
